Stab My Back
by Danieee
Summary: 7th year HBP didn't happen. My first Fan Fiction so be gentle. Anything Acepted so please Review. HG RH
1. The Beginning

Title: Stab My Back  
Setting: 7th year HBP did not happen.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Last year at Hogwarts was great I had Dean as my boy friend for a year soon. I remember in the first year he was shy and hardly talked to me. I guess it was that I was around my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I guess he might have thought that I was going out with either Harry or Ron. Then in the sixth year on the Hogwarts express he finally asked me to be his girl friend.

I couldn't wait till I saw Dean again! I got Dean an expansive white gold pocket watch. I owled Hermione to stay at my house for half the summer Holidays to hang out until Harry's birthday where we would be staying at the burrow until Hogwarts. Hermione was going out with Ron so she owled him every other day, and I owled Dean every day but never got a reply. I had this feeling that something was wrong.

Harry's birthday was a day away so Hermione and I went to the burrow. The burrow was fun as always, and it was about to get even better when Harry arrived. For his birthday I got him a wand holder with a dear, a black dog, and a ware wolf. "I hope Harry would like it. I told my dad to make It.", I said to everybody I showed at dinner time.

"He would Danielle. It's brilliant!" Lupin said as he sat next to Tonks.

"Thanks I just hope he would it took my dad two years to make it." After dinner we all played two on two Quidditch. It was Ginny and I on one team and Ron and Hermione on the other. I was chaser and beater, Ginny was keeper and seeker, Ron was keeper and beater, and Hermione was seeker and chaser. We won by  
260-0.

It was 12:01am it was now Harry's birthday. He would be here soon. Knowing him he was way past his aunt and his fat uncle by now "Anyone there?" I heard as I woke up from Ginny's room.

"Hermione Ginny wake up! Harry's here! Wake up!" I said as I started to shake them to get up. As we got to the door Harry was there but we had to ask him a couple of questions only he would know. "In the forth year who hit on you in the prefect's bathroom?" I said as I started to laugh.

"Jeez Danielle. Do you really have to ask me that?" Harry said as he blushed.

"Hey I don't make the rules around here you better answer before I hex you!" I said kidding around.

Harry signed "Moaning Myrtle."

"Okay it's really him better let him in." As I said that is started to break laughing trying not to laugh. Everyone started to laugh including Harry. As we laughed people woke up and started to yell at us until they saw Harry, and then they started celebrating Harry's Birthday.

"Wow, thanks everyone. This is the best birthday I ever had." Harry said as he smiled so huge that we never saw him that way. Harry opened everyone's present, but not the one i was going to give him.

"Okay Harry time to open my Gift Harry, I hope you like it!" I said as I gave him the wand holder. Harry started to open it. Once he came to the box that was red and gold he opened it slowly. He probably thought it was something from Fred and Gorge's joke shop. Harry opened the box and was shocked.

"I don't know what to say. Danielle this is the greatest gift I ever gotten!" He said as he hugged me very tight.

"You're welcome Harry" I said trying to breath. "Harry you're choking me!"

"Oh Sorry" Harry said backing away from me.

The month of August flew right past. It was September 2, and we are going on the Hogwarts Express. I showed everyone the gift I was giving to Dean. Everyone liked it a lot. I just hoped Dean would like it even more. As I looked for the compartment Dean was in I checked every window. Once I got to the compartment Dean was in I looked in the window to see a couple kissing. "No Dean wouldn't do that!" I said to myself in confusion. I opened the door. What I saw I could not believe. Dean was snoging Lavender Brown?! I couldn't believe it. With out thinking I busted into the compartment and hexed both of them. "I DON"T BELIVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY YOU STABED MY BACK! I said I couldn't take so I ran to the compartment my friends were sitting.


	2. Lavender

Chapter 2: Lavender

I couldn't believe it. How dare Dean do that to me! I was much smarter then Lavender. And I thought I better looking then Lavender, but I guess I was wrong. I never really liked Lavender. She hated me very much. I wasn't sure why, but I think it was the day we got sorted.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was nervous. I met this friendly girl named Hermione on the Hogwarts express. She studied on books before she came too. We were talking about which spell was are favorite. Then this girl named Lavender came in to our compartment, and started talking about hair, makeup, and other girly, girlish things. I was mad that she interrupted Hermione, and Hermione and I walked to a different compartment.

The compartment that we sat in was occupied already. This round boy named Neville Longbottom lost his toad, so Hermione and I said we would go look for it. We stopped at this compartment with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in it we asked if they had seen a toad, but they didn't so we went to the next compartment. Draco Malfoy and his "Friends" were sitting in this one. I asked if they had seen a toad. But all Draco did was stare at me. I was afraid that I had something in my teeth so I just said to Hermione, "I guess that's a no."

Then when we got into Hogwarts we were sorted. When I was sorted Lavender had gone before me so she sat at Gryffindor table with Hermione, and all the other people who had been sorted into Gryffindor. When I was up I looked around. I looked at Slytherin table I saw Draco cross his fingers for some odd reason. I looked at Gryffindor Table Hermione was waving at me. She was saying something like "I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor!" or something like that.

When the Sorting hat said Gryffindor I looked at Hermione who was clapping hard. Lavender said when I got to the table, "Come sit with me Danielle".

"Sorry but I'm sitting with Hermione." I said feeling sorry.

"Fine be that way I don't need your friendship anyway!" Lavender said as she stood up to go to the end of the table. I guess that's what really made her hate me.

When I got to the compartment my friends were sitting at I told them what happed. They were shocked to hear what happened. "Lavender always tries to ruin your day. You have to put a stop to it Danielle!" Ginny said.

"Yeah I know Ginny, but I have tried every year. She can't get it though her big fat head!" I said. I was tired of Lavender. Every year she does some thing mean to me. Last year was that she spilled some pumpkin juice on my favorite blouse.

This was the last straw. I had an idea. But it was going to take a while.


End file.
